User blog:Maker L106/PvP Fight Club etiquette...
Post DLC Edit: Vid at bottom and fixes in post. Okay so lets get the obvious out of the way. Fight Clubs are not usually gankers but hey they've been mistaken for them before, particularly if the host summons white phantoms to fight the red ones... That's fine I mean you can't expect everyone to conform to your social structure, thankfully they don't and it keeps things interesting. As I write this waiting for the DLC two friends and myself are currently doing PvP on the bridge in the Iron Keep. I noticed an interesting trend with most players. Many red phantoms have integrity when it comes to PvP. It's a little competitive to fill your game with red phantoms but its not such a difficult task that it cannot be done. considering hosting a fight club for friends and randoms is a great way to up your PvP skills. But there are some interestig takes from this. Particularly around the current Dark Souls 2 Metagame which is largely Gowers ring / ironclad / jester armor + whatever other poise gear you can manage with high defense and light roll. High all round stats go without saying as there is no level cap. But that's okay the stats aren't the problem here. I've just got done going through yet another PvP session of Jesters / whip users and am largely convinced that someone rocking an ironclad chest with whips a good shield, casting element, and monistary scimitar (or shield parry skills) IS the META. End of discussion. But as sticking with my community fixes these problems when they arise attitude... Know that if you come to play with a jester set, that's fine. I can understand a cosplay. If you bring just the jesters armor expect to be treated like any other ironclad / jesters or gowers user. Now many might cry out "why the armors" well Ironclad is the worst offender by far but lets face it, free game mechanic breaking tools can all be fit on ONE build. Which is fantastic... That means the nerfs should roll out eventually (one active self buff at a time would be sweet from). Delving into this as I do most of my PvP in the fight club standard, if you are expecting to be engaging in a "fair" Fight Club (i dont' care about your SL that's just a number for stats) I care about what you bring to the fight. Right now Bows and "Breakers" lik Jester armor etc: are rather meta. I'm perfectly willing to tolerate one of these in a fight club. But when i see an Ironclad user /w the usual myrad of buffs and two poison whips... do not expect a fair fight. Expect the ganking you will recieve. Especially considering there should be some reverence for the Fight Club arenas and don't bring things like this in here. I expect this in the BoB arena where its just a knock down drag out, and that's fantastic for that location. But have a little respect for others time and gameplay when its "casual" PvP. Why the hate? Well consider this, If I'm in a Fight Club my intent is to practice and get better at the game, not just square off against the meta all night. Again, if you're bringing a cosplay to a FC, then you're fine as long as it doesn't go into the meta. (Im not aware of any dark souls / dark souls 2 characters that fit into that either though I could be forgetting someone.) As for why I'm even posting this? Well to end civilities with this sort of thing. The two other players I'm regularly with have no problem going after invading sentinels with zero mercy or hesitation. However I make a special note to extend this to meta players as well. So that Ironclad / whatever better be a good setup and you'd better be good at using it otherwise its a DPS game start to finish you (hypothetically speaking) Vs 3 very nasty opponents who distaste your current equipment. So in order to meet the gank requirements set forth by my small community you must have done two or more fo the following. 1: Wore a set of armor (or ring) that gives you a backstab invincibility ''(post gowers still counts and obviously not cosplaying one of the sets owners to any degree.)'' 2: Were visibly equipped with a bow'' (of any kind) at any point in the fight AND (thats important) draw bow back at any time during the fight. (I will maintain this attitude until the close quarters autoaim of bows is nerfed hard)'' 3: Going strait after the FC's host. I get it, stuf happens but accidents ar epretty easy to see in DaS / DaS2. 4: Use whips with any of the meta gear. ''(this is obviously not as big of a deal as the other stuff as whips themselves are not part of the problem and are only made problematic by the other issues at hand.)'' While this won't fix community guidelines, also the addage'' "Summons are respected, invaders not."'' is a good rule of thumb as well. I think you really earn your respect by what you do. If that matters cool, if not, same thing. Thanks for reading this long ass post. Video of "Broken Build Chimera" Category:Blog posts